


Downtown Hijinks

by gara-hime (JujuBardie)



Series: Hazuki & Gara's Hijinks [1]
Category: Jrock, Merry (Band), Music RPF, lynch.
Genre: Ball Biting, Deepthroating, Double Date?, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omorashi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sexual Humor, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Urination, accidental urination, cocksucking, pissing, under a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuBardie/pseuds/gara-hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara and Nero meet up with their pals, Hazuki and Asanao, at a restaurant. Things get sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something stupid. Originally intended to be just another oneshot, but then I had to keep on writing...^^; 
> 
> Enjoy~♥

He thought they would never get to that buffet...that wretched music that they called “visual kei” these days was driving him crazy, making it a long miserable ride….in _Nero’s_ car of all places, of course. Arriving at their parking spot, Gara managed to open his door first, even before the car stopped.

“Oh c’mon Gara, it’s not _that_ bad!” Nero exclaimed, finally putting the car on park as Gara jumped out first and slammed the door, enclosing that pile of audio garbage that was nothing but autotuned vocals and garbled screams where it belonged, right in that idiot’s stinkin’ place. And it literally was stinkin’, like the trash and old clothes that littered the floor. He had to dust his shoes off to make sure he didn’t accidentally drag along an old receipt or even a piece of chewed gum.

“You really need to clean this more often.”

The two looked up at the restaurant, a Western-style buffet, which the boys from lynch. had suggested. The brown building wasn’t too big, the red logo vibrant and noticeable in this almost-crowded part of town, but the parking space was quite populated, so Gara imagined that it would also be crowded inside. He dreaded a possible long search for the morons that brought them here, which he believed may end with some jumpscare prank or something...a typical part of their shenanigans. Crossing their arms from the cold air (and Nero, being smart enough to wear a jacket, shoved his hands in his jacket pocket), they entered the restaurant, relieved to be hit with the warm atmosphere.

Although the place was crowded, a waitress upfront knew who the men were (probably a longtime bangya), and sent them to their designated table, with Hazuki and Asanao waiting, greeting them with smiles.

“Nero-san!”

“Asa-chan!”

The former rose up to hug his compadre, while Gara winced beside Hazuki, whose arm was now wrapped around his shoulder. As the other two were distracted by each other’s presence, Hazuki took this moment to give him that creepy smile he always hated, puckered his lips, and moved closer towards his -- _hand_.

“G-Gara-san!” he whined, his face being smushed by the other’s bony hand.

“No. Not here…” Gara responded coldly.

“Later?”

Gara’s eyes quickly looked away, and then leaned closer.

“Maybe.”

As the two lovebirds finally sat down by one another, Hazuki sat back, his arm still planted behind Gara. It was hard to keep himself together, especially on a body so warm, so boney, so fragile, so…

“Hello! Is everyone doing ok today?” the same waitress from earlier approached their table, handing out the menu booklets to each member.

Jumping out of his trance, Hazuki blinked as he received his menu, “Yes, we’re doing fine, thanks.”

She went on to ask what drinks they wanted, wrote them down, and then left. Now he can focus on the real task at hand: stare at those thighs…

 

For his body structure, Gara sure had some thick thighs...they looked even better when he crossed his legs, just as he was doing at this particular moment. Hazuki remembered when he forced them open, with the latter interjecting his intentions (“ _What the hell are you doing?_ ”), but doing nothing to stop it. Hazuki knew the cutie was wanting it too - he could tell from the tent that formed in front of him -, he wanted to say it out loud and laugh in his face, but he decided to keep his mouth shut about it while this opportunity was being presented in front of him. He pictured rubbing on those voluptuous legs, as he kissed the zipper that trapped his erect cock...mm, he would do anything in the world to hear those shy moans again…

His hand suddenly felt a sharp pain.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ” Gara hissed harshly, so as to not let the whole fucking place hear.

“Ow!” Hazuki nursed his now red hand, not realizing what he did wrong.

“Trying to screw around again? Hazu-san, you’re a dirty old man!” Asanao added, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Shut up, stupid!”

Gara then angrily reminded him of how he somehow stuck his hand between those thighs once more, just for a sec before he was struck. He thought he felt that certain part of the thin man's start to get hard, but maybe he was daydreaming again. He apologized as Gara scooted away by a millimeter, as the waitress approached them once more, bringing in their drinks.

The boys were given more time to look through their menus of what meals they wanted before the booklets were to be taken up. Gara quickly found his desired meal: a small deal of ramen, complete with bits of lettuce as a side dish. At least they had some familiar eastern meals, he thought. Hazuki frowned at him, quickly looking back at his copy to snatch some chicken and, to spite Gara, fish. He chuckled as the other gave him the cold stare from the corner of his eye.

The other buffoons quickly rose up, their growling stomachs unable to wait anymore, as they slammed their menus face down on the table and called for the waitress, who was busy with another set of customers.

“You can go ahead and take these back, we know what we want,” Nero turned to Asanao, “don’t we Asa-chan?”

“ _Hai!_ ” the latter nodded and gave a quick salute, before the two took off to the buffet area. That definitely got her attention, but thankfully she went back to what she was doing as she huffed her breath in annoyance.

Hazuki and Gara however, weren’t in a rush, and patiently waited for their menus to be picked up. Gara sat back, while the other continued to look through the booklet to make sure he knew what to get in the back. He also took continuous sips from his glass of coke through the straw. After a while, Hazuki put down the booklet, looked around, and then turned to his partner.

“ _Gara…_ ,” he cooed.

The smaller man was wise enough to back away, as Hazuki began to inch closer to him once more.

“Relax...or at least try to. They’re gone now.”

“And? We’re not the only ones here,” Gara responded as quietly as he could, feeling the eyes of other patrons leering at him, their stares seemingly burning his skin.

“Oh c’mon! They’re too busy stuffing their faces, no one will notice!”

“Please, there’s people who do stare! Have some decency for once.”

Then, he thought he heard a lightbulb go off in his head. Taking another quick sip from his drink, Hazuki backed away again, but still kept that smirk glued onto his face. He brushed off the hair that hung on his face suggestively.

Gara hesitated for a moment, “...should I ask?”

The other frontman chuckled, and stared into his eyes for a moment. He then quickly looked down at his own legs, which were spread open, and raised his eyebrows. Judging from that now goofy look, Gara immediately got the idea that he was hinting something quite...dastardly.

Jumping back and nearly falling off the seat, his prominent cheekbones quickly turned red, “Nuh-uh...no... _no!!_ ” Gara vehemently shook his head. “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t like it!”

In his typical cocky manner, Hazuki snatched off the other’s hat - “the _fuck!!_ ” - and sat it down on the table, relishing in the view of the dark hair, that was recently cut short, that was hiding underneath (he looked so much better!!). He grew even more amused when the older man pursed his puffy lips in a pout and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Brushing Gara’s long bangs onto his forehead tenderly, Hazuki stretched his already spread legs, getting ready for the action that was sure to commence. He didn’t notice his dick rising up in his jeans as he kept watching his companion, who was now turned away from him and was noticeably breathing harshly.

“So? You gonna do it or not? No one will notice.”

A trickle of sweat went down on his forehead. He always wanted to do something like thi-- _no!_ Gara tried to keep it together, especially in a crowded public place like this. What if this occurred at his own parents’ restaurant?! Surely, they’d be disappointed in him… But then he focused back on semi-reality, only avoiding Hazuki’s stare, and was now conflicted between his own modesty and this idiot pestering him into doing something really stupid, almost like as if he was being pushed into a big hole. If he fell in, he’d never be able to come out, or even live long enough to hit the ground…

He sighed. Still avoiding the younger man’s gaze, he put his elbow on the table and put his hand over his face for a moment. Surprisingly, Hazuki was patient. Although he loved to kid around with Gara most of the time, he also didn’t forget how reserved he was when it came to shit like this. It was cute to watch though, he dared not say to his face. Despite his now-protruding boner saying otherwise, he let him take his time.

After sitting still for what almost felt like an eternity, Gara moved once more and reached into his pocket. He slipped out his wallet, opened it, and fetched out a coin. He then purposely dropped it on the floor and finally crawled under the table, brushing the tablecloth out of the way.

 _Joy_. Hazuki slowly unzipped his pants, slowly but joyfully. He must have looked like a dirty old man to onlookers as he still kept that shit-stained smile on his face, but at this moment, he honestly couldn’t give two shits. He, or they both rather, were experiencing something new, something wild, which definitely suited his tastes, and they may not have another chance to try this again. He brushed his hair out of his face once more as he stifled back a moan...it was in. God, it felt so warm inside, so wet, and without all this chattering going on around him, he wished he could hear the beautiful sounds underneath. He laid back and relaxed, not caring about the waitress possibly coming back, not caring about Asanao or Nero, not caring about anyone or anything else around him.

This was going to be a long dinner.

♦

He thought too soon.

Nero and Asanao returned, each clumsily holding two plates filled with food. As he was sitting on the edge of the seat, Asanao put down his plates first - “Ladies first,” said Nero - as carefully as he could, and teased pushing Nero down before getting a glare in response. It took them a moment to notice what was going on in front of them as they were too busy settling back into their seats and preparing to eat. As soon as they picked up their chopsticks, they both stopped immediately.

“...Hazuki-san?” Asanao was the first to speak.

Suddenly, Hazuki jumped up, as if the latter had just woke him up. He appeared to be shocked that the two were back, or rather that they were actually still here. However, instead of just bolting out, he was still, but appeared to be tense as if he had been tased.

“...Were you _sleeping_ just now?” It was Nero’s turn to interrogate.

Hazuki gulped.

“Well, he is getting old,” Asanao added.

He gave him a warning glare. Of course the older man didn’t seem bothered, just shrugged his shoulders as if that were the truth. Hazuki hoped the two would just forget about it and move on to eating their food if they were so damn hungry!

_Unf!!_

He held back another moan as he felt Gara sucking and licking on his glans.

“Wait a sec…” Nero put down his chopsticks.

“What now?!” Hazuki finally spoke, obviously sounding more fatigued from what was happening downstairs. He hoped he wasn’t hearing those sounds...the crowd should still be muffling that noise, especially now that more people were coming in. The muscles in his legs began to tighten when he felt Gara stroking him feverishly.

“Where’s Gara-san?” Nero turned to Asanao, “Wasn’t he here earlier?”

“You brought him here, didn’t ya?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” - he looked at his hat that was right in front of him - “There's his hat right there! Where did he go exactly? We didn’t see him at the buffet area…” He stroked at his chin, “Then again, he doesn’t eat much…I'm surprised he even bothered to come here.”

Momentarily distracted by the action underneath yet again, Hazuki finally jerked his head up, his eyes forced wide open and his lips curled up into a forced smile. He felt himself break out in a cold sweat...something had to be said…

“U-um...Gara-san... _went to the bathroom!!_ ” he finally managed to utter, as he continued to pant in satisfaction.

The drummers only blinked and looked at each other again. Being only simpletons, they shrugged and continued to eat, seemingly unmoved by Hazuki’s obviously strange behavior.

 

Meanwhile underneath, on all fours, Gara once again tried to keep his composure, his heart seemingly skipping a beat once he saw Nero and Asanao’s legs pop up behind him. As soon as he was mentioned, he let out a small cough, but Hazuki’s member kept his mouth muffled. Thank goodness for that...he wasn’t noticed by the others. Without any more interference, he stroked and sucked away like a hooker in heat, savoring the taste and feel of Hazuki’s cock while he could before he went away again for god knows how long. (To his delight, his cock was as big as he remembered.) Sure this guy was an idiot at times, but Gara had soon developed feelings for him, but wasn't sure how to confess. He was pretty sure Hazuki felt the same about him, otherwise he wouldn't playfully flirt with his own best friend so much and occasionally use him as a sex object. As he put up his other hand to fondle the other's scrotum - which the other tensed up in reaction, much to his enjoyment -, he mentally made a bet to himself that if this finished successfully, then he would fess up and pour out his heart to Hazuki. God… the sound of that made him feel like a schoolgirl...He then proceeded to withdraw the dick from his mouth and went on to kissing his balls lovingly as if he were kissing Hazuki himself...his dick fully became hard just thinking about it. He just couldn't believe he was doing this, and of all places, he was doing it here…

Suddenly, he jolted, nearly biting Hazuki’s balls when a foot placed itself on his back.

The vulnerable part of his back that was worked on not too long ago after his accident...

 

And thus, the blissful bubble of satisfaction had popped. Hazuki felt as if he just had a stroke, resisting the urge to scream.

“Oh? Thank goodness they have foot stools here! My feet were killing me!” Asanao exclaimed in surprise.

Hazuki’s heart started beating more rapidly, his face now sweating profusely.

“Why would your feet be hurting? You haven't really walked all that much, you old fart!” Nero retorted back.

“Hey, you shouldn't talk to your wife like that, Nero-chan! So crude!” the older drummer cooed as he stretched and sat back to relax on his new foot stool.

Taking one last bite of his meal, Nero put down his chopsticks once more. “Well I can push you off of that pathetic foot stool!”

_No…_

“Try me!”

_No, no!!_

“G- _guys!!_ ”

The men finally looked back at Hazuki, who had suddenly shouted at them.

“Can you _not?!_ Like please?!” Hazuki ordered, stretching his arms out on the table to regain order.

“Jeez, what’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You really are becoming an old man,” Asanao replied.

“Seriously…you know what you should be focusing on?” Nero asked.

“ _... what?!_ ” Hazuki hissed bitterly, his aggravation levels now approaching their  breaking point.

“Finding Gara. And then you both need to get some food. I certainly don’t want him to starve.”

“You're really starting to worry me, ojisan.”

“Asanao, _for the last time..!!_ ” Hazuki grabbed a fork and aimed it at his bandmate. However, the drummer was unfazed; rather, he slightly shifted back and gave him a questioning look rather than one out of actual fear.

 

From down below, the sudden movement made Gara flinch and nearly lose his hold on the other's genitals. However, due to Asanao’s reaction, he had since taken his foot off of him, seemingly burned out on this new foot stool, and he was quickly relieved. Sure the other man had been resting his foot on his lower back, but remarkably, he did not come close to any of his stitches that were further below. Mentally, the senior vocalist thanked him, and he rubbed on the afflicted spot, grateful that he didn't feel any pain.

 

Knowing that he was inches away from stabbing this fucking idiot, Hazuki took some more drinks from his coke, this time, chugging it down without the straw, to calm him down. That didn't stop the other two from looking at him suspiciously.

He stopped and gave an exasperated sigh.

“...what?”

“Well,” replied Nero, “aren't you gonna go looking for him?”

Hazuki contorted his face, “Why should I? He might be taking a --!!” - he then felt Gara lightly bite down on his scrotum in response - “ _SHIT!!_ ”

The two men only raised their eyebrows as they became even more suspicious.

“Alright, I've had enough of this. If you're not gonna find my friend, then I will!” Nero finally got up from his seat, “He doesn't deserve to have anyone turn his back on him, not like this!”

“N-no, please!” Hazuki attempted to raise up without exposing himself, “I'm sure he doesn't wanna be bothered at the moment! You should know this by now!”

“No, Hazuki...I’ve known Gara a lot longer than you have. He wouldn't take this long in the bathroom…” - then he briefly spoke in a low voice, - “unless he's masturbating again,” Nero nudged at his partner,  “C'mon, Asa-chan, I know you need to piss anyway.”

Thus, another trigger was pulled, but not by Gara this time. As soon as that word was uttered, Hazuki’s bladder seemingly started to call out to him, and as the others left, he winced and fidgeted in his seat. As much as he wanted to address the problem to Gara as soon as possible, he hesitated, thinking it was just going to pass by. After all, the receiver was doing a nice job devouring him in a public place; that was enough of a distraction for him. He knew he could do it.

Yet he forgot one of Gara’s infamous tricks in the bedroom.

 

Realizing that the other two were gone yet again, Gara had the chance to do his favorite dirty little trick that he knew would set Hazuki off. He removed himself from his partner’s ballsack and went back to stroking his penis again, this time stroking himself too. Just thinking about him cumming right there on him, in this restaurant, made it more painful for him to hold back his erection, so he had no choice but to whip it out of his pants and stroked some more, getting out some hot moans in the process.

_Brace yourself, you bastard…_

He licked his lips and cleared his throat. Taking one last look at Hazuki’s cock, he rubbed his thumb against the very tip of his own dickhole, giving him that extra flare that was required for what he was about to do. How was that big thing going to fit? He had no idea, but this was Hazuki, so he had to try his damndest to get it inside him as much as possible, even if it meant rupturing his throat and choking himself to death.

Finally, as he grabbed hold of Hazuki’s thighs, he shoved the protruding cock deep into his mouth to the point where he attempted to lodge it down his goddamned throat. Already starting to gag on it, he had most of it in, to Hazuki’s shock up above, as he saw the other man’s hands forcibly grab at his shoulders, and finally heard a loud moan come out from him. For once, he didn’t care for the other people surrounding them, but rather, he only looked forward to Hazuki’s love juices filling him up inside. This was his own damn fault for getting him into this after all. Pulling back slightly, he jabbed it back in again, this time making himself cough it back out again.

As Gara went into yet another coughing fit (that was usual for antics like these), Hazuki had the chance to finally run out and not spoil this fine moment. Just two fucking seconds and he could’ve high-tailed it outta there. However, after only slightly moving a muscle, the smaller man finally regained consciousness and he happily started sucking again, holding Hazuki’s legs in place once again, until they both reached their breaking point.

His body now shaking with excitement, Gara shot up first, his cum shooting off right on the floor under Hazuki's chair, and the cock in his mouth held back what would have been a loud scream. God, he had never felt so refreshed in his life...just wait until they see each other again, or fuck, even manage to get a hotel room together, he thought. He’d pay for that in a heartbeat. Knowing that Hazuki was next, his mouth didn’t let go, and he continued to suck away, waiting for the fluids to burst within.

_Fuck, oh fuck!!_

Hazuki felt the tip of his dick hit Gara’s esophagus once more, and he sighed loudly;  that was when he finally climaxed inside the other’s mouth….however, it was more like a stream finally being unleashed after being held in for such a long period of time...he gulped, held his breath, and mentally prayed to whatever deity was watching over him. For a moment, from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the waitress coming back to pick up the menus. Damn, she was slow.

He knew very well that wasn’t cum.

“ _Pfft!! Oh fuck!! OH MY GOD!!_ ” Hitting his head on the table, Gara screamed out loud from underneath, spitting and coughing out what he realized was _piss_. Now holding onto his injured head and gagging profusely, he quickly got out from the table, fetched his hat, and ran out, pushing several astonished people, including the waitress, out of his way until he fully exited the restaurant.

“Gara-san, wait!!” Hazuki quickly zipped up and buttoned his jeans before anyone could see, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!!” He then got up from his seat and ran after him as fast as he could, following suit on what the other previously did.

By this time, Nero and Asanao finally came out of the men’s restroom, astounded by what they had just walked into. People in the establishment were gasping, some women holding their mouths closed, others fainting, mothers covering the eyes of their children, and several men laughing their asses off. They then saw Hazuki exit the restaurant as he continued to run after his disgraced partner.

Asanao shook his head, “See, I told ya he was becoming a senile, perverted old man,” he remarked, turning to Nero, who still was looking on in disbelief.

 

Meanwhile, the other lovebirds had finally made it to the parking lot, and Gara was already rushing to the driver’s side of Nero’s car. Yanking the door open (as Nero had forgot to lock the door this whole time), he quickly slammed it as Hazuki approached the window, banging on it for forgiveness.

“Gara, I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean it, I tried to tell you, but you were having such a good time!!” he cried out.

“ _Shut up!!_ I never wanna see you again, you perverted old _bastard!!_ ” Gara snapped back, wiping off the piss that remained on his poor face with the sleeve of one of Nero’s old jackets that were laid out in the car. He then turned the vehicle back on, as he had fetched Nero's spare key, and was immediately blasted by the music that had been playing earlier. He punched the radio in a moment of rage, and the music immediately shut off.

As he set the car in reverse and started to drive away, Hazuki continued to apologize and plead for his forgiveness, amongst other ways to quickly make up for what he did.

“ _GARA!!_ ” he started to run after him yet again, as the vehicle sped up out of the parking lot.

Nero and Asanao continued to look on blankly, that is, until they realized Gara was _driving_.

“Oh shit, _he's taking the car!!_ ” cried Asanao.

No response. Surprised, he nudged at Nero…took him a minute.

“Oh shit, _he's taking MY car!!_ ” cried Nero.

The drummers then ran out of the restaurant as well, ignoring the waitress's order to pay for their abandoned food, and continued onwards on foot after the car.


End file.
